


Conscious of It

by PitaVegeta1



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitaVegeta1/pseuds/PitaVegeta1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone is vaguely conscious of it" that's what the old woman had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscious of It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own characters.

:::  
"Everyone is vaguely conscious of it" that's what the old woman had said and at first Alex believed she meant the little boy in the paper, whose blond hair and gaze were so similar to Worick's.

:::  
It was late when a nightmare startled her awake, she sat up, staring at the shadows willing them not move, rain drizzling down into the alleyway outside the window. It took awhile for her heart to finally slow down for the memory to only cloud the edges of her mind. Once calm Alex shifted from beneath the sheets. One of Worick's tanks draping over her figure tickling her thighs but comfortable in the warm night.

Alex exited the bedroom only to pause beyond the door, once again Worick was not on the couch, but once again she though nothing of it. It was something she had began to notice within the week of staying at Benriya, Alex had been sleeping in Worick's bed for the time while the blonde took the couch. The first couple of nights she noticed the lack of snores from the living room on trips to the bathroom, figuring Worick was off with one of his clients for the night.

'Her hosts had lives way before she had sat dejected in the alley by their home, way before they had saved her from Barry.'

Alex made her way from the bathroom wiping wet hands into the borrowed shirt, that is when she heard it, a growl in the night. She paused, fearing another hallucination, fearing Barry would appear bloody from the darken hallway. Another sound, then heavy breathing but it was not hers.  
It was then Alex noticed that Nicolas' bedroom door was cracked, 'Maybe he is having a nightmare.' Alex concluded she made her way across cool floors, ways of comforting the oriental man, hand signs that she could remember swirling her thoughts.

Pushing at the door she peeked in, the windows of his room creating shadows of rain on the walls, movement from the bed caught her eye. The sheets moved in rhythm, a firm back with a large tribal tattoo on display before her, strong hands caressing the design and the muscles beneath it. Strong legs held onto taunt flanks. It took a minute for Alex to understand what she was seeing, blonde hair arched into view still vibrant even in the night.

Worick bent once again to kiss Nicolas, Alex watched as their pace increased. Worick's large hands caressing thick thighs as he spread Nicolas's open, sitting up his thrust more powerfully as he chased their orgasms. Nicolas bit his lip grunting and growling; she noticed the brunette's hand a blur in the darkness between their withering bodies his powerful form arched, shooting stars propelled from the Twilght as Nicolas came. Worick now gripping the headboard came with another growl, he slammed home falling forward into panting kisses.

Alex back away shocked she had stayed to watch, though who would not, the display more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. She walked back to Worick's bedroom knowledgable of the wetness between her thighs.

She crawled beneath the sheets, enhaling the lingering scent of Worick's cologne and conjuring Nicolas' own into her mind. Her fingers slipping past the tank.

::::::::::

Alex thought she had been dreaming, but satisfied muscles told her different. Getting up she dressed then she exited the bedroom greeted by Worick on the phone and Nicolas on the couch reading the morning paper a coffee cup in his hand.

Flashes of last night appeared before her as she watched the two men, who acted the same as if all was normal. 'Maybe it is.' Alex considered smoothing her dress. Nicolas' nodded as she past him to the kitchen, Worick giving a little wave answering who ever he was speaking to.

As the days passed she watched them, had admitly snuck to Nicolas door a couple more times; but still nothing out of place with the two men.

Nicolas' waved a hand infront of her grabbing her attention as he signed over the desk. Alex could place some signs but did not understand what he was saying.

"He said, have you been enjoying the show?" Worick spoke up.

"What show?"

Nicolas pointed to himself, then Worick then his bedroom door. Alex could feel the heat of her blush down to her toes.

"I...I'm sorry I..." she stammered her fingers twisting in the hem of her dress.

Worick chuckled settling on the other side of Nicolas, his arm sliding across the back of the couch. Nicolas rolled his eyes signing.

"I'm not teasing... yet." Worick laughed.

"We don't mind..." Worick continued but at Nicolas' frown he back tracked.

"Okay, we do but understandable curiosity."

Alex looked at the two men, they didn't seem angry Worick smug and Nicolas more indifferent.

"Why don't you share a room?" Alex asked.

Nicolas signed and Worick squawked.

"I do no snore! We like having time to ourselves and he's cover hog." Worick answered he leaned over Nicolas looking Alex straight in her eyes.

"Does this bother you?"

Alex jumped, "No I was just shocked you don't act like a couple or least any I have seen..."

"...it was very beautiful to watch." Alex blushed. Nicolas grunted pushing a laughing Worick away as he got up to go downstairs.

After that Alex refrained from sneaking, though that did not stop her from studying the two. There was no grand gestures of love like in the romance novels, but sutle things she began to notice. They shared everything, food, clothes. Their very existence was wrapped in one another, Alex was sure their heartbeats were synced.


End file.
